This invention relates to a shuttle article for a game called Jien, in which the article is kicked into the air by the instep of a player's foot. The article is kicked again before it lands, and so on for as long as the player can keep it in motion.
Prior shuttle devices used in Jien have been constructed with feathers, similar to shuttlecocks. But such articles have been deficient in creating enough drag to produce adequate delay time for an average player's limited reaction time. Moreover, the features have not made possible true vertical travel of the shuttle article, which failing makes the game even more difficult to play.